Home
by LaurenAlways47
Summary: Just a short fluffy one-shot I wrote about our favorite Vigilante and I.T. Girl


**Home ~ An Olicity Fanfiction**

"Felicity?" Oliver yelled descending down the stairs that lead into the liar.

"Just me Oliver." replied Diggle with a tired look in his eyes.

"Diggle go home, spend some time with Lyla, take a few days, we all need them after today."

"Don't worry, I have full intentions to spend some much needed time with my wife, I just needed to calm down after the horrible flight home." Diggle said shooting a playful glare a Oliver.

"Hey, I'm a little rusty, but I got all three of us home in one piece. You are so welcome for that by they way." Oliver said chucking, glancing over at Felicity's unoccupied desk. "Where is she?"

"When we landed and got back here she bolted for her stuff and ran out of here, she didn't say a word to me." Diggle replied looking at Oliver with a sad look in his eye after remembering what he overheard on the beach and how shaken up she looked after todays events.

~Flashback~

"Talk about unthinkable. You and me I mean. When you told me you loved me, you had me fooled for a second. I... Maybe you might have meant it, what you said. You really sold it." Diggle heard Felicity tell Oliver.

"We both did." was Oliver's reply.

Just say you meant what you said! Diggle wanted to scream at them. It's so obvious they love each other. The way they act when the other person is in trouble, and just the way the look at each other, gosh its so obvious... but he understood how complicated their lives were and maybe the time wasn't right in their lives at the moment...

"I'm going to go to her apartment and make sure she's okay." Oliver said already half way up the stairs, snapping Diggle out of his thoughts.

"Okay! Take care of her Oliver." Diggle yelled back.

Oliver got in his car and started driving to Felicity's place. After what she did for him today, and everything that happened at the beach she must be extremely shaken up right now. Oliver thought as he pulled in to Starling City's local Pavilions to pick up some mint chip ice cream just incase, because he knew it was her favorite. He quickly picked it up, payed for it and started driving as fast as he could to her place.

Oliver got out of his car after finally ariving, the bag of mint chip ice cream in hand as he knocked on her door.

"Felicity? It's Oliver." Oliver called knocking on her door again. Still no answer.

He bent down and picked up the spare key under the welcome mat, where he knew she kept it incase of emergencies.

Oliver opened the door and walked in. All the lights were off except for her bedroom bathroom light peaking out under its closed door.

He set the ice cream on the counter as he made his way to the open door of Felicity's bedroom.

"Felicity?" Oliver said gently making out her small form laying on top of the covers, facing the wall, her wavy blonde hair was strewn on her pillow, as she was rocking slightly back and forth.

She didn't reply to him when he repeated her name again.

"Fel-ic-it-y." Oliver tried one more time walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

His heart broke when he saw her. She was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, her beautiful eyes were bloodshot as tears fell freely from them, as she was shaking and rocking back and forth. Felicity still didn't acknowledge he was there, she kept her eyes on the wall directly in front of her.

Felicity had told them that she has extreme panic attacks. They mostly happen after a really stressful experience. Oliver remembered her words looking back at her curled up body.

He scooted up near her, and took her tiny shaking body in his arms and he immediately felt her body mold in his arms. He scooted them so his back was against her bed headboard, as he cradled her body whispering calming words into her hair and she buried herself into his chest. Her loud sobs were muffled by his chest as he just laid there placing kisses onto the top of her head and tracing small circles on her back.

They stayed like that for awhile until Felicity stopped crying and unburied her face from his chest and looked at Oliver.

"Why did you come to check on me?" Felicity whispered finally talking.

"I was worried about you." Oliver said looking into her eyes. "After everything that happened today, I just was- I..."

"Oliver." Felicity said cutting him off. "Thank you." she said kissing him on the cheek and curling her body back into his.

They both knew that they loved each other. Moments like these made them remember how much they truly needed each other in the end. They were each other's home, their safety net, always there to catch the other person. No matter how long it took for them to finally admit their feelings for each other, this was okay, just being wrapped up in each other's arms. They both knew they were home, and thats all they needed.

**I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot i threw together :)**

**This hiatus is killing me I can't wait for October 8th!**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated :)**

**-side note- sorry the layout was all funky. I wrote this on my iPad, and had a hard time saving in my Docs.**

**-Lauren ( fandomsocryin (twitter) )**


End file.
